The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel having a large capacity of a storage capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are now the most widely used flat panel displays, they have a high resolution color screen, and are widely applied to various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, computer displays, or laptop computer displays. With the improvement of liquid crystal display technology, people have higher requirements for liquid crystal displays regarding their displaying quality, design appearance, lower cost, and higher transmission ratio.
By an IPS (In-Plane Switching) wide viewing angle technology, observers can see a minor axis of a liquid crystal molecule anytime, so there is no difference between viewing an image from each of the viewing angles, so as to improve the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display. In the first generation of the IPS technology, there has a completely new liquid crystal arrangement method to overcome the defects in a TN (twisted nematic) mode to accomplish a better viewing angle; in the second generation of the IPS technology (S-IPS, namely Super-IPS), a herringbone electrode has been adopted and a double domains mode has been introduced to improve a gray scale reverse phenomenon when the IPS mode is in some particular angles; and in the third generation of the IPS technology (AS-IPS, namely Advanced Super-IPS), the distance between the liquid crystal molecules and the aperture ratio are increased to obtain a higher brightness.
Refer now to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a pixel structure of a traditional IPS liquid crystal display panel. In a traditional IPS liquid crystal display panel, the range of a pixel structure 100 is defined by scan lines and data lines of the panel with a crisscross method, wherein the length direction of the pixel is set as a longitudinal direction, and the pixel adopts a herringbone electrode. The pixel structure 100 mainly comprises a scan line 110, a data line 120, a thin film transistor 130, a common line 140, a pixel electrode 150, and a common electrode 160. Additionally, the pixel structure 100 further comprises a storage capacitor 170, and the storage capacitor 170 is installed on the common line 140. However, because the traditional IPS liquid crystal display panel uses one data line 120 to correspond to one scan line 110, the amount of the data driving chips cannot be reduced, and because the capacity of the storage capacitor 170 is too small, a feed through effect is produced by a parasitic capacitor of the liquid crystal display panel, so it causes the panel to have a bad display.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof which solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.